


The One and Only Option

by Auden_8



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Different Endings, Multi, Normally long chapters, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auden_8/pseuds/Auden_8
Summary: The story is based around Y/N (your name) that is the daughter of one of the biggest mafia bosses, Chen. On a special night where all leaders(from other gangs) gathered in a peaceful manner to talk about business and the future of the mafia, they wanted to come to an agreement even if it was just a few of them. One of the leaders, Seungri, caused an attack in the big mansion. Certain events happen after the attack which leads Y/N to join with people on her journey to safety and follow a certain plan. Her father Chen only had one trusted ally in the whole group, his name was Lucas, and they both decided to join up to take down Seungri with a special plan.
Relationships: Ateez/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Intruction to characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this platform, in here u'll see the character profiles and who they are associated with

Character profiles: 

In some occasions you may or may not get lost if you don’t read these it’s just a preview on every character without revealing anything about the story so don’t worry about any type of spoilers if you’re looking forward to reading this fanfic. The characters will be divided by gangs, Seungri’s gang, Lucas’s gang and Chen’s gang. 

Please keep in mind that I’m not trying to make their personalities completely accurate since I’d completely fail at it so my apologies if this story ends up being something completely different to what you were expecting. 

Chen’s Group: 

Y/N  
20yo  
Specialized on close combat and small weapons  
Wooyoung’s older sister by a few months  
Knows: Wooyoung, Chen, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, Jongho, Lucas, Hongjoong 

Kang Yeosang  
22yo  
Blonde hair  
Chen’s main combat man  
Specializes in general combat  
Y/N’s confident and personal trainer  
Knows: Wooyoung, Chen, Mingi, Seonghwa, Kai, Hongjoong, Y/N  
Has medical knowledge to some extent 

Jeong Wooyoung  
20yo  
Y/N’s brother  
Specialized in large small and complicated weapons  
Straight lilac hair  
Knows: Jongho, Y/N, Chen, Chanyeol, Seungri, Kai, Seonghwa, San 

Choi Jongho  
22yo  
Black straight hair  
Specialized in close combat and medical equipment  
Has a lot of resistance  
Wooyoung’s confident  
Knows: Wooyoung, Y/N, Hongjoong, Mingi, Lucas, Sehun, Kai, Chen 

Yunho  
21yo  
Specialized on infiltration  
Fun fact: happy pill  
Starts: black hair, mid-way: brown hair  
Knows: Y/N, Chen, Hongjoong, Lucas, Felix  
Keeps the team motivated and alert 

Oh Sehun  
27yo  
Ex-veteran now a mercenary of sorts  
Black hair  
Knows: Chen, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, Felix, Lucas  
Works for Chen temporarily, once his mission is done he will no longer re-appear 

Chen  
48yo  
Y/N’s and Wooyoung’s father (sorry Chen stans)  
Big Boss  
The big brain of the plan  
Knows: Y/N, Wooyoung, Lucas, Hongjoong, Sehun, Felix, San, Seungri, Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang, Mingi, Yunho, Kai, Chanyeol, Changbin, Xiumin 

Lucas’s Group:  
Kim Hongjoong  
22yo  
Silver hair  
Specialized in techs, hacks, confidential info  
Lucas’s only son  
Knows: Y/N, Yeosang, Wooyoung, Mingi, Changbin, Sehun, Kai, Seungri, Seonghwa, San, Chanyeol, Yunho, Chen, Xiumin  
Chen’s most trustworthy person after Lucas 

Song Mingi  
22yo  
Light orange hair  
Specialized in weapons of any kind specially bombs  
Hongjoong’s confident  
Yunho’s best friend  
Fun fact: Goof Ball  
Knows: Hongjoong, Yunho, Chen, Lucas, Y/N, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yeosang, Chanyeol 

Lee Felix  
22yo  
Pink hair  
Hacker, mechanic  
Knows: Chen, Hongjoong, Lucas, Kai, Changbin 

Kai  
26yo  
Dark green hair  
Lucas’s combat commander  
Specializes in general combat  
Joins Y/N’s group  
Hates Y/N  
Knows: Changbin, Chanyeol, Hongjoong, Felix, Chen, Lucas 

Hwang Hyunjin  
22yo  
Black hair  
Main Medic  
Knows: Lucas, Felix, Chen, Baekhyun 

Byun Baekhyun  
26yo  
Light pink hair  
Lucas’s scientist  
Knows: Lucas, Chen, Kai, Hyunjin 

Seungri’s Gang: 

Park Seonghwa  
23yo  
Big brains  
Black hair  
Seungri’s best combat man  
Seems to have mental issues  
Knows: Hongjoong, Wooyoung, Lucas, Chanyeol, Jeongin 

Choi San  
23yo  
Black mullet hair, white stripe  
Specialized on close combat also knives and guns  
Seonghwa’s confident  
Knows: Seonghwa, Seungri, Xiumin, Chen, Wooyoung, Chanyeol, Lucas 

Xiumin  
47yo  
Black hair  
Instructor of new soldiers  
Has known Seungri for years 

Park Chanyeol  
22yo  
Black hair  
Was instructed by Kai  
Specialized in weapons and bombs  
Knows: Kai, San, Seungri, Seonghwa, Jeongin, Lucas, Hongjoong 

Yang Jeongin/I.N  
22yo  
Black hair  
Seungri’s information extractor  
Knows: Seonghwa, Seungri, San, Yeosang, Hongjoong 

Seungri  
49yo  
Black hair  
Big Boss  
Antagonist


	2. C H A P T E R 1

-This story will be narrated from the author’s point of view- 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

11:00pm 

It was night in the middle of nowhere at the top of a mountain inside one of the mansions of the richest mafia bosses that held a commemorative party for peace keeping between the most powerful people in South Korea. Some of these people included Lucas with his men and his only son Hongjoong who brought with him his most trusted confident, Mingi. Then there’s Chen one of the most powerful in the room with his daughter Y/N and his son Wooyoung who brought with him his most trusted man Jongho who specialized in close combat and meds. The room was filled with a heavy aura between three gangs, Chen’s, Lucas’s and the least trusted leader, Seungri. Seungri was only invited because of his big influence on the south side of North Korea and for having one of the biggest military forces on his side. His right hand man, Seonghwa, was also at the event with his underling San, who seemed to be on alert of every single person’s movements without a single opening for an attack. As Seonghwa started scanning the room, his eyes met with Y/N’s. He looked deeply into her as if trying to figure her out, it seemed like Y/N was never part of an event as big as this before. Y/n tried to ignore the fact that one of Seungri’s men was staring at her so she stepped closer to her father Chen as if for protection and tried getting his attention to tell him of her insecurities about being in this party. Wooyoung who noticed her odd actions approached her and said “Be on your guard. These men don’t trust us just as we don’t trust them so they’re armed. If anything, go and find cover, Jongho and I will take care of it.” Wooyoung seemed sure that something might happen so he decided to stay close by. Jongho, as a good loyal guard, stuck by him by all means. “I need some fresh air these types of parties are not my thing.” She looked at Wooyoung one last time and walked outside to the balcony and stared at the beautiful clear night sky. 

Suddenly 

Gun shots were heard coming from inside. Y/N turned around instantly taking her pistol from her thigh as if trying to get in the fight. Before she even gets to step in, her brother Wooyoung rushed towards her and screamed “TAKE COVER!” as he pushed her to the ground protecting her from what was coming next. 

The inside of the mansion seemed to have exploded. “GET UP GET UP! WE DON’T HAVE TIME! HURRY! FOLLOW JONGHO HE’LL TAKE YOU TO A SAFE PLACE!” said Wooyoung as if he knew what he was doing. “THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GOING TO ABANDON YOU AND FATHER! WE ALREADY LOST OUR MOTHER SO-“Y/N was cut off on her statement by a slap on the face from Wooyoung. “LOOK AT ME!” said Wooyoung holding her from her shoulders tightly, “WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ME AND TRUST WHAT I SAY!” Wooyoung suddenly pushed her back and she bumped into his right hand man, Jongho, who grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against a wall for cover as they heard more gun shots coming from the inside. “TAKE HER OUT OF HERE YOU KNOW THE PLAN!” said Wooyoung as he took out two pistols from his formal suit and rushed back inside the mansion. “We have to go. NOW” said the voice that was holding her down from going in the mansion to help her brother. “NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND-”as she gets cut off once again by Jongho roughly pulling from her wrist to the back of the mansion while avoiding all conflict. At the back of the mansion they met up with what seemed to be Lucas’s son and his right hand man, Hongjoong and Mingi. They all already knew each other, Y/N and Hongjoong have known each other for years same for Jongho and Mingi. “Let’s follow the plan and get out of here” said Hongjoong who stood beside Y/N holding a backpack which seemed to contain some strange documents and a few devices with his trusty computer. “What plan? What is going on? We need to wait for Wooyoung!” said Y/N. “Don’t worry about Wooyoung it’s all part of the plan. Our top priority is to get ourselves out of here uninjured so follow me.” Said Hongjoong doing ‘follow me’ hand signs. Y/N seemed so confused at what was going on so she decided to follow them and trust them. 

After a few turns of lefts and rights they arrived at a dead end where Hongjoong pressed the wall that seemed to have a finger print scanner and opened a door to a tunnel outside of the mansion. Y/N kept looking around for any enemies or to at least see if her brother Wooyoung would come back and find them. “Go through the tunnel Hongjoong knows the way” said Jongho and pushed her in. “Stop! I don’t understand the situation so please explain everything to me so that I can make a decision” said Y/N with worry in her eyes because her brother seemed nowhere to be found. “I’m so sorry for the confusion but right now you don’t get to make choices. You only get to follow and once we arrive to our destination I promise to explain everything. So please follow me and trust us. We need trust in our members if we want this to work out” said Hongjoong and basically begged her to follow him into safety. As Y/N looked around and thought that she had no other choice she followed Hongjoong into the tunnel. Half way in the tunnel the entrance door seemed to be opened still and she questioned Hongjoong about it. “Should we not close the door? Won’t enemies figure us out? Also, why are Mingi and Jongho just standing there? They’ll get killed if they stay.” Stated Y/N still looking back trying to figure things out. Hongjoong seemed to keep walking without answering any further questions and pulling from her wrist. “Hong stop it! Where are you taking me! Why won’t they come with us?” Y/N started panicking because for the first time in her life she had no control of things and had to just follow orders that she was not aware of. “Y/N!” said Hongjoong sounding a little angry and quickly turned around to look at her in the eyes and said “I told you to trust me! That I will explain everything later for now follow me we need to get out of here without looking back” he exclaimed pulling on her wrist even rougher towards the exit. As Y/N looked back she saw an explosion come from the entrance of the tunnel afterwards she tried to make up what she saw. She saw Mingi lying on the ground with serious bleeding from his head and Jongho trying to cover him up from the other bad men that tried to finish him off. Y/N saw all this happen and she wanted to turn back to help them and probably save them, but here she was running away with her childhood friend. After a while they finally got out of the tunnel, Y/N hadn’t notice they’ve running for such a long time. Her mind was blank, and blocked off from the events that just happened and all of the confusion. “Y/N, Snap out of it! We are already out, now we head to the forest somebody will be waiting to pick us up.” Said Hongjoong while looking at Y/N and at his surroundings making sure there was nobody to launch a surprise attack on them. 

“Alright, I’ll trust you” said Y/N and without any more questions she followed Hongjoong’s lead. In the distance they saw a common looking minivan with a tall black haired guy right next to it who seemed too friendly to be part of this. “Yunho, we’re here let’s go before they notice us.” Said Hongjoong to the tall guy called Yunho. “Where are Jongho and Mingi?” these names seemed to strike straight into Y/N’s mind taking her back to thinking what she saw, a bleeding Mingi on the floor and a Jongho protecting him from harm. “TCH! We could’ve helped… but Hongjoong told me to trust him and follow him.” Said Y/N which seemed to sadden the happy looking Yunho who opened the doors to the van as Hongjoong pulled the female in. 

After about half an hour of driving in the forest which seemed endless Y/N broke the silence by saying, “I want explanations. Now” specifically looking at Hongjoong who had been trying to avoid this conversation this whole time but he responded with a simple “I’ll explain later”. Y/N seemed to give up on asking Hongjoong but she never dared to ask the man driving only because his face seemed a bit familiar but she does not recall to have ever spoken with him. “We’ll be there in about two hours, so rest all you need if anything happens I’ll take us somewhere that we can lay low for a while.” Said Yunho while looking a bit saddened but kept his eyes on the road hidden in the mountain. 

-2 hours later at 3am- 

“Wake up! We’re here and the coast is clear” said Yunho shaking Hongjoong a bit making him wake up. “Y/N wake up, c’mon we have to go” said Hongjoong as he shacked Y/N softly not to startle her. “Hong, where are we?” Y/N said as she stood up from her spot and looked out the windows. The place they were in seemed to be another of those middle of nowhere locations but this one had a cabin at the back that seemed kind of cozy to stay in for a while. “We’ll be staying here for the next three days. We’ll wait for Wooyoung’s group and if they are not here by then I am to say that we’ll have to continue without them.” Said Hongjoong with a straight face getting off the van taking his backpack with his documents and computer, “C’mon follow me it’s okay we’re safe here for a while” said Hongjoong reassuring her safety by giving her a big grin and holding out his free hand to help Y/N out of the van. As Y/N got out of the van she looked around at her surroundings to make sure they were hidden enough from Seungri’s men. Quickly but carefully they both walked to the cabin as Yunho turned the van back on and started to drive away leaving the two of them alone. “I thought he’d stay with us” says Y/N following the van with her eyes, “He has his own separate mission and can’t stay. Plus a van would be a big disadvantage for us since it may expose us.” Said Hongjoong as he walked in the cabin as if he’s been here many times before “Come on in you can relax its all neat and clean don’t worry about foods they’re all in the fridge and cabinets.” He said as he sat on the couch setting up his laptop and documents “You never rest do you?” said Y/N as she walked in the cabin looking at him going back to work on his laptop. “Can’t rest I have an important job which is to keep track of all of those that want to steal our confidential information and all of those who try to breach our fire walls.” Said Hongjoong as he typed away on his laptop looking pretty tired. “The shower’s on your left in the hallway and your room is all the way in the back” he said without even looking where everything was. “So you have been here before.” said Y/N as she walked to the back to her room and saw most of her clothes in it with extra weapons and such. “Yes I have been here many times before with my father, and yours. If I am correct Wooyoung should have been here many times as well” he yelled from the living room. “There are so many things I still don’t know… Wooyoung and you both owe me a big explanation on what’s going on and I better get it” Y/N said as she walked in the bathroom to wash herself. “Yeah don’t worry you will get your explanation due time” said Hongjoong as he kept typing off on his keyboard. 

-A few minutes later- 

Y/N came out of the shower and went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. “You should rest for real tomorrow we have to talk about all of this… well today but later it’s too damn early” he looked at the clock and it said 4:38am. “Yup, you should catch some Zs” said Hongjoong looking at Y/N as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for something to eat. “How about you eh? You can’t stay up till late either” said Y/N as if she was scolding him and walking back to her room. 

“So you decided to sleep?” said Hongjoong as he walked in wearing something different looking a bit more comfortable than his formal outfit for the party. Hongjoong walked towards Y/N and sat at the feet of the bed looking at her with worry. “You okay?” he asked getting closer to her trying to give her comfort. “I’m just… confused… and I don’t even know if Wooyoung is a live or if anybody is…” Y/N said looking at her side with watery eyes. Hongjoong got even closer and held her hand saying “Don’t worry your brother is strong and very skilled he will be alright just like the rest of our friends” he then patted her head and gave her a hug. “You really have not changed at all in the past few years we’ve known each other” said Hongjoong looking at Y/N’s teary face. “You’re as sentimental and emotional as I remember you but that just seems to be one of your charming points” he said making Y/N feel a slight heat on her cheeks causing her to look away. “Don’t joke around like that! Let’s just rest” said Y/N and Hongjoong stood up fixing her bed sheets getting her comfortable. “Rest well okay?” said Hongjoong as he slowly kissed her forehead but before he could even walk away Y/N tugged onto his shirt and “Can you… lay with me for a bit? At least until I fall asleep…” Hongjoong could not help her pleading face knowing all of the confusion going through her head at the moment so he decided to stay by her side until she fell asleep peacefully. 

-10:00am- 

Y/N woke up and looked at her side to see that Hongjoong was not there anymore. So she stood and walked around the cabin only to notice that the door was opened. She whispered “Hong” but did not get a response so she slowly walked back in to her room to look for a weapon, a pistol, and went back to the living room. 

Once she looked outside she quickly aimed her gun and was getting ready to shoot. Her heart beat got faster and she felt the adrenaline go through her veins only to see…. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Thanks for reading the first chapter of The One and Only Option 
> 
> I will keep updating with no specific schedule 
> 
> This is 
> 
> -Au


	3. C H A P T E R  2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome readers, please enjoy

-10:00am- 

Y/N woke up and looked at her side to see that Hongjoong was not there anymore. So she stood and walked around the cabin only to notice that the door was opened. She whispered “Hong” but did not get a response so she slowly walked back in to her room to look for a weapon, a pistol, and went back to the living room.   
Once she looked outside she quickly aimed her gun and was getting ready to shoot. Her heart beat got faster and she felt the adrenaline go through her veins only to see Hongjoong sitting against one of the trees with some devices scattered around the ground and his laptop on his lap. Y/N let out a deep sigh and said “Hong… it’s just you” and then she put her weapon in her pocket. “What do you mean ‘It’s just you’ were you expecting somebody?” said Hongjoong looking at Y/N a bit annoyed as he stood up picking up all of his devices and walking back in the cabin with Y/N on his tail. “No, I’m sorry the door was opened and I didn’t find you anywhere so I thought something had happened.” Said Y/N as if trying to apologize for making Hongjoong upset, “Well sorry for not being the one who you wanted to be with. Sorry for not being Wooyoung or your trusty right hand Yeosang.” Said Hongjoong as he put away all of the small devices in his backpack. Y/N let out a deep breath and said “You know that’s not what I think I just-” she got cut off by Hongjoong calmly saying “Take cover and get your weapon.” Y/N immediately did as she was told and looked back at Hongjoong “What did you see? What now?” she said with concern hoping that it was nothing they had to run away from. “Stay here, I’ll take a peek” said the young silver haired guy as he walked out towards the door carefully with a gun on hand getting ready to attack. As Hongjoong looked out the door he saw a car, but it was not any car it was Yunho’s minivan. Hongjoong put his gun down as soon as he noticed Yunho coming out of the van and going to the back to open the door. “Y/N we’re okay you can come out there’s no danger.” said Hongjoong while walking outside to greet Yunho who was back so early already. “Who is it?” said Y/N as she walked outside to meet her friend Hongjoong and saw Yunho’s minivan as the back sliding door opened and a blonde guy wearing a leather jacket and combat boots walked out with a big bag on his shoulder. “YEOSANG” screamed Y/N as she rushed towards the guy and jumped on his arms as if they had not seen each other for months. The man called Yeosang cached her in his arms letting go of the bag on his shoulder carefully “Calm down it’s only been three weeks since I last saw you.” He said as she hugged him tightly, eventually he started feeling like he couldn’t breathe and patted her back telling her to let go, “Let go” he said plainly. “How was your training?” as Y/N as she let go of him and gave him a big grin, “intense” he replied picking up the bag beside him once again. They both started walking back to the cabin and Y/N’s started to lit up a little after seeing her trusted right hand and personal trainer back after three weeks. He had trained for the first time when she was ten years old and he was twelve. He taught her self-defense, how to unarm an armed man and many other things for her to survive on the battlefield.

“Come back tomorrow as planned, we already have our course of action and we should be safe by then still.” Said Hongjoong who was still standing outside speaking to the tall man Yunho as he nodded stepping back in the car and turning it on to get away from the cabin as fast as possible to not get discovered. Once his van was out of sight Hongjoong walked back in the house only to see Y/N smiling and grinning at Yeosang who had come back after three long and lonely weeks for Y/N. She seemed all cheered up now that he was here but had a slight hint of sadness in her smile; it must have been from all the confusion still going on. “Yeosang” she said and looked at him seriously, this caught his attention and looked at her straight in the eyes as she said “Please explain whatever it is that is going on. My brother is missing, my father as well, and we have no idea what happened to Jongho and Mingi who stayed behind to protect us from Seungri’s men” this cause Yeosang to stand up from where he was sitting and looked at her saying “I’m sorry, what I know I can’t tell you but I don’t have a clear view of what’s going on at the moment. Hongjoong and Chen thought it would be better to leave me in the dark since they knew I’d tell you eventually so I am as clueless as you are. For now let’s wait for tomorrow at dusk so we can leave this place to the next location.” After he finished with his statement he walked into one of the rooms to put the big bag he had over his shoulder on the floor. Y/N stood up in protest and walked to the room screaming “WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON’T KNO-” she stopped as soon as she saw the male taking his shirt off showing his marked body. He turned around and smirked getting closer to her pinning her against the wall beside the door. As he did so he looked deep into her eyes as his face got closer to hers and said “Anything you’re enjoying at the moment?” , he smirked as Y/N’s cheeks started to flush on a light pink and stuttered, “ Wh-What the hell are you doing?!” she closed her eyes shut and Yeosang snapped, noticing what he was doing. He expected her to blush or to run away, but she ended up exposing him. He felt the embarrassment creep up her soft cheeks and immediately stepped away only to look to his side covering his face with one hand and try to cover his body with the other. “N-Not so brave now are you?” said Y/N which made him blush even more so he turned around and covered himself with a towel that was handing from the door. Y/N chuckled and walked out of the room looking as if she had achieved something important while Hongjoong kept typing away on his computer. Y/N walked to the kitchen and looked over at Hongjoong asking “Hong! You feeling like pancakes?” and she started taking out the flour from one of the cabinets. “Hm?” said Hongjoong as he looked at Y/N with his tired face “It’s…” he yawned and continued, “almost 1pm” he stated rubbing his eyes. “You stayed up till late again didn’t you?” said Y/N looking at him a bit angry, “You waited for me to sleep and then came back here to finish you ‘work’ right?” she said getting closer to him looking as if she wanted to smack him for not resting enough. “I-I’m sorry I promise to rest more from now on… just… get me some pancakes please that’d be really appreciated” he said trying to avoid any conflict with his now angry childhood friend. “You damn…” she let out a sigh knowing there was nothing to be done about it now “Fine. But you better rest after eating! At least two or three hours.” She said as she walked back to the kitchen to make the pancakes the silver haired was craving. 

-A few minutes later the pancakes were done-

“Hong” said Y/N as she walked to wards him putting down the plate of pancakes on the small table in front of him right next to his computer, “crusty edges and butter covered just how you like them… well at least back then you liked them this way…” she said looking down thinking of the times when she and Hongjoong used to play together every time he’d go to stay at his house for a few days because he had to learn something new from my father. After learning enough he had many missions to go to and was always busy so it all got really lonely for Y/N until Yeosang came along as her personal trainer, and he still is. “I still do” said Hongjoong who smiled at her with eye bags under his eyes “I’m sorry for leaving you alone back then. I just-” he was cut off by Y/N saying, “don’t apologize, I understand okay? You need to eat something and sleep right now so you can get all of your strength back, for us okay?” Y/N looked at Hongjoong who started munching on his butter covered pancakes still looking as tired as ever. Y/N let out a smile knowing that her friend had started eating again after hours of work, so she stood up to check on Yeosang and see if he was still sulking on his embarrassment from before in the room. As she walked back to the room she saw the bag on the floor and was instantly curious to see what it was, but as soon as she got close it she heard Yeosang speak from behind, “what are you doing?”, Y/N turned around only to see a recently showered Yeosang who had his hair down dripping small little droplets of water down his sharp jawline and neck down to his chest getting some spots on his black tightened shirt wet. “Y/N?” he said as he started drying his hair with the towel on his hand and rubbing it across his neck to get rid of the annoying water that kept dripping down. Y/N looked back at the bag as she felt her cheeks flush at the sight of Yeosang again, she felt pathetic for having such thoughts on her persona instructor and right hand man so to keep her mind off things she asked “What’s in the bag?”, Yeosang seemed uninterested and plainly said “just more weapons, just in case but that’s not important let’s talk about your upcoming training tomorrow morning. “Training?” said Y/N clearly confused while she considered their location and situation, “Yes, training” said Yeosang as he hanged the towel behind the door and walked out of the room expecting Y/N to follow him to the kitchen, and so she did still with confusion on her face. “What do you mean training; didn’t you teach me everything you know already?” asked Y/N hoping she wouldn’t get any more crazy intense training, “while I was gone for three weeks I learned new things, which I will teach you and polish your skills” said Yeosang as he grabbed a cup of water from the fridge. “Alright then, when do we start again?” said Y/N who shifted her vision to Hongjoong only to see him asleep on the couch, “Tomorrow will be the first session, at 4am so sleep early we’ll be training for approximately six hours. Then we get ready to leave with Yunho to the safe house.” Said Yeosang who walked to the room that Y/N was staying in. “Wait, we can’t leave without Wooyoung and the others. They’re still around somewhere without any guards or anybody to protect them I can’t just abandon my brother.” Said Y/N trying to convince Yeosang, if she had him on her side of waiting for her brother until he came back, maybe they could convince Hongjoong together to stay along with Yunho, she followed him to her room and saw him taking off the closet doors and opening a small door from inside of it.

“What’s in there?” said Y/N approaching Yeosang who seemed a bit too familiar with the place, “You’ve been here before haven’t you?” said Y/N feeling bad because she was left in the dark about this whole ‘plan’ her father Chen had planned out for them. “Only once but they told me where I could find things in this cabin and I memorized all of the spots” he said as he took out what seemed to be a first aid kit from the small closet. “That was in there?” Y/N said sounding a bit surprised. “Didn’t I teach you to check every nook and cranny every time you get to a new place, especially if you were taken there without any explanation at all? Have you forgotten all ten years of training with me already?” he said as he then looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. “N-No… I was just… overwhelmed. They took me here, I left Wooyoung all by himself, I saw how Mingi was badly hurt… Jongho stayed behind protecting us. I don’t know where my father is, I don’t…” she kept speaking as tears started rolling down her eyes “I don’t… have control of the situation. I can’t be sure if we’ll make it out alive because I don’t know what it we’re doing… I… I…” she stopped panicking as soon as she felt a pair of big hands cup her face looking straight down at her, “I’ve taught you to smack your cheeks when you panic haven’t I?” said Yeosang as he embraced Y/N in a soft, calming hug that started to calm her down. “I’m sorry, I lost my composure” she said cleaning the tears off her cheeks. “You know I’ll be here when you need me, but that doesn’t mean you can be all helpless and useless when I’m not around” said Yeosang as he flicked her forehead softly which cause Y/N to giggle slightly. “Just trust Hongjoong and his ‘plan’ okay?” Yeosang said and patted her head as he turned around to look back in the small room in the closet taking out what seemed to be a big and heavy sports bag. “What’s in there” Y/N asks as she wipes off the tears on her face. Yeosang smirks as he opens the bag “you really want to know?” Y/N nods her head and he takes out a gun and aims it at her. “Shit!” Y/N moves out of the way a bit startled as Yeosang puts the gun away back in the bag and laughs at her reaction. “Don’t fucking scare me like that and go aiming that at whoever you want!” Y/N was clearly annoyed at his annoying tease. “We have enough weapons for the two of us. Hongjoong doesn’t exactly fight so it’s alright.” Yeosang said putting the bag at one of the corners of the room, “its 6:30pm, you should sleep at 9:00pm at least so you have enough energy for tomorrow morning” said Yeosang as he stepped out of the room.

Y/N followed on his steps to the living room where a sleeping Hongjoong laid on the couch. “I’ll take him to his room” said Yeosang as he carefully carried sleeping Hongjoong bridal style and walked to the room where Yeosang had been changing out of his clothes and dropped the big bag in earlier. “Alright… and there… you go” whispered Yeosang as he comfortable accommodated sleeping little Hongjoong on the bed. He walked out of the room and carefully closed the door to not wake him up. “Didn’t know you cared much for the guy” said Y/N while leaning against a wall smirking at Yeosang who looked at her with annoyed face, “if you want Ill toss him outside to sleep with the trees. I honestly wouldn’t mind, he’s so small nobody will notice” you chuckle at his little joke about Hongjoong’s height while holding a hand over your mouth to hold it in. “Stop don’t make fun of him he’s been keeping me alive this whole time” Y/N said looking at Yeosang waiting for a response, “Oh really? Sounds to me like you’ve been bothering him this whole time since you’re such a big pain in the ass to take care of.” Yeosang said jokingly as he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch with his legs and arms spread trying to relax. Y/N marched to the living room clearly annoyed by his comment and looked at him “I am NOT a pain in the ass. I can take care of myself just fine!” she said as she grabbed one of the decorative pillows and tossed it at his relaxed face. “What’s your problem? Stop acting like a teenager in hormones.” He said and put the pillow back where it was, he then stood up and walked to the room Y/N was staying at once again. “Why are you going in my room?” she said as she saw him lay down on the bed, “I’m going to sleep, It’s about to be 8pm and I got stuff to do tomorrow before we leave.” He said as he got comfortable on the bed as if it was his, “What exactly do you mean by ‘I’m going to sleep’?” Y/N said trying to push him out of the bed that was once hers, “Exactly that, ‘I’m going to sleep’.” Yeosang responded and ignored her ranting as he tried to sleep. “Where am I supposed to sleep?! On the couch?” Y/N kept making a racket in the room until Yeosang had enough of it and pulled her by the wrist on to the bed close to his chest. “KANG YEOSANG LET GO OF ME. NOW!” Y/N tried pushing him away but his grip was too tight, “Hush, I’m trying to catch some Zs…” Yeosang said with a raspy tired voice. “I’m not going to sleep with you! Hong might get the wrong idea!” Y/N complained, “You’re he only one thinking in a weird way, he knows well that we’d never have anything like that. You’re my lady and I’m your guardian, nothing more nothing less” he said plainly as he fell into the world of dreams. Y/N knew that was he said is the truth but it hurt to know that he’d never have anything closer than what they already were. 

-5:00am-

It was morning and time for Y/N’s training, as she woke up she walked to the bathroom to get washed and cleaned up for the day but suddenly something woke her up even more than the sun’s light that peeked through the curtains or the cold water that traveled through every nook and cranny of her body when she showered. A loud noise coming from the outside of the cabin, which cause Y/N to rush outside on a shirt and a towel to see what was going on. She looked outside and saw Yeosang who seemed to be training by hitting trees, “Y/N? You okay?” said Hongjoong who stood behind her looking more energized than the day before. She had rushed outside so quickly she didn’t notice Hongjoong who was on the couch typing away on his computer like always. “Hong! I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were still inside I… wait what time is it?” Y/N asked Hongjoong who told her it was 5:10pm, “WHAT?! Crap! No wonder he’s making such a ruckus!” Y/N said as she rushed back in her room to get changed into her combat boots and training outfit. As soon as she was done she rushed back outside to Yeosang, “You are one hour and twenty-five minutes late.” Yeosang said as he looked back angrily at Y/N, “I-I’m sorry I overslept, but you could’ve woken me up! You were literally right beside me!” Y/N complained, “The time when you wake up is not my responsibility only yours, now we’ll keep training for the next seven hours” said Yeosang as he passed her a rubber knife. “Seven? I thought we would only do six hours?” Y/N said grabbing the knife, “You overslept, so get ready to pay the tiresome consequences.” He said as he got ready to fight. 

-12:30pm-

“We’re done for today. Wash up and rest for the rest of the day, we leave at 6pm” said Yeosang as he walked back in the cabin leaving an exhausted Y/N on the group who seemed beat up. “Your bastard… didn’t even go easy on me” Y/N said in between breaths and slowly got up from the floor to go back in the cabin to take a shower and rest. As she walked in she saw Hongjoong and Yeosang talking about what to do next, but she was too tired to even pay attention. As she got in the shower she let the water flow through her body from her head to toes cleansing her injuries and relaxing her. Y/N laid against the wall and started to think about the situation she was in, about her gone missing brother and friends along with her father, about how she ight have to leave this place behind before seeing her friends and family again and about how everything felt like it would be different from now on. No more big commemorations, no more daily training sessions with Yeosang like before, no more silly talks with Mingi whenever she got the chance no more of the feeling of curiosity she felt towards Jongho for being so quiet all the time and no more trying to bond with her father even after he stopped caring about her right after she because ten but even so she loved her father because even if he didn’t show it she knew everything he would do he did it for his family, his comrades and his allies, he’d put others before him. As she snapped out of her thought she finished washing herself got herself in the outfit she’d wear to leave tonight and left for her to get some nice rest after the intense training Yeosang had put up for her. So there she laid on the bed, expecting something to happen until her eyes met with the darkness and the sound of nothingness as she fell asleep to the world of dreams.

-6:00pm-

“Y/N!!” 

“Y/N!!! WAKE UP” she opened her eyes to the sound of Hongjoong screaming from the other room to wake up, he sounded startled so she hurried to the living room but not before taking a gun with her. I t was all too weird for her to stay calm.

As she rushed to the living room she tumbled on the walls from standing up so quickly which made her mind bog for a little and she couldn’t believe what she saw in front of her. 

The brother she had been waiting for this whole time was standing on the front door while being held by Jongho who was holding an almost unconscious Mingi on the other side. 

“WOOYOUNG!” yelled Y/N and she rushed to the injured boys at her doorstep who collapsed from exhaustion but not before Yeosang had held two of them and Hongjoong the last one. She scanned the boys and saw Mingi’s head wrapped with some cloth at the top, Jongho who was shot on one arm was holding down pressure on his bleeding with a tight piece of cloth and lastly Wooyoung who was covered in cuts, but none of that was worse than what she saw on his leg. She saw a piece of the thick bullet proof glass piercing his thigh.


	4. C H A P T E R  3

-6:00pm-

“WOOYOUNG!” yelled Y/N and she rushed to the injured boys at her doorstep who collapsed from exhaustion but not before Yeosang had held two of them and Hongjoong the last one. She scanned the boys and saw Mingi’s head wrapped with some cloth at the top, Jongho who was shot on one arm was holding down pressure on his bleeding with a tight piece of cloth and lastly Wooyoung who was covered in cuts, but none of that was worse than what she saw on his leg. She saw a piece of the thick bullet proof glass piercing his thigh.

“I…tried to stop the bleeding… but if I removed the glass… he would’ve bled out… so I did what… I could… with…” Jongho said in between breaths and Hongjoong said “Stop talking, don’t waste your breath and regulate your breathing we’ll treat you right away, Mingi and Wooyoung as well.” As he held Jongho he signaled Y/N to look for the first aid kit she had seen with Yeosang earlier in her room. She understood instantly and rushed to the room looking for the big kit that was heavier than it seemed. “Sit Jongho on the couch I’ll take Mingi to the bed and stop the bleeding on his head.” said Yeosang, who was pushing everything off the table to lay Wooyoung down on it, “Y/N take the kit to Hongjoong and cover Wooyoung’s leg with anything you can find stop the bleeding as much as you can, his cloth doesn’t seem to be able to hold it any longer.” Ordered Yeosang as he carried Mingi to the room where he and Hongjoong had been staying at. Y/N rushed to Hongjoong with the kit and once he opened it, it contained more things than a first aid kit is supposed to have. Hongjoong quickly took the small little claws in the kit to take out the bullet that was still in Jongho’s right arm. As Y/N heard Jongho’s screams of pain she rushed to Wooyoung who was having it worse of the two, a glass that thick should’ve destroyed his thigh by now but it was always worth a try. As she tightened bandages round his injury Yeosang quickly came in to get rid of the glass that pierced Wooyoung’s thigh, he wore gloves and took the claws Hongjoong used earlier. As Y/N held Wooyoung’s hand tightly for support he screamed in pain as Yeosang start spreading open his wound and the bleeding flow started rushing down his leg. Hongjoong immediately rushed to the table to hold down Wooyoung’s screams of agony as Yeosang took the claws and started to carefully pull out the thick glass out of his thigh. Y/N looked at the wound and saw how the glass would rasp the bones and how the flesh would start bleeding out again until. “Yeosang hurry up! I can’t bear to see him like this!” said Y/N with worry and tears in her eyes but still holding tightly to her brother’s hand letting him know that he was not alone that his sister was still by his side in this tough situation. “I’m sorry, but he’ll have to bear with me. If I pull out the glass quickly he’ll feel less pain but I might end up making him handicapped and he might not walk properly again.” Said Yeosang still concentrating on pulling out the thick glass that was making the younger scream in agony. “Hongjoong cover his mouth we can’t have him make all this noise! I doubt that nobody saw them in the forest coming in here.” said Yeosang as he kept on pulling out the piece of glass. Y/N closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her brother’s hand wishing for it all to end but suddenly Wooyoung’s screaming’s stopped so she immediately looked over at him and noticed that he had passed out. She looked at Yeosang and saw all the blood staining Wooyoung’s clothes and the table but she also noticed that Yeosang had been successful on taking out the piece of glass and had started to clean the wound and quickly after he grabbed what seemed to be a needle with thread to close it up. Y/N looked back at her brother and whispered “you will be alright, you will be alright” soon after that Yeosang started stitching the wound close and cleaning the outskirt of it. 

After a few moments of watching how Wooyoung screamed his lungs out in pain and seeing Yeosang take care of the wound Y/N walked to the bathroom to get her hands cleaned from holding down her brother’s wound earlier; they were stained with blood. As she walked in the bathroom she noticed Hongjoong walk in with her and wash his hands beside her, “don’t worry he’ll be alright, your brother is a strong person and Yeosang may not be the best medic but he knows his stuff.” Hongjoong gave Y/N a soft smile as she softly hugged him for comfort. Hongjoong patted her head to calm her down from what had happened just now, “Thank you, thank you for taking care of me and for sticking by me through all of this even if you won’t tell me what’s going on, you try your best, you always do your best for the rest of us without even thinking of your own health. Hong… please take care of yourself we care… I care and we need you here with us.” Said Y/N as she let of her friend and got a smile from him that slowly faded into a sad expression, it was like he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he got on his knees and started crying while holding from her shirt, “I’m sorry for not explaining…. I’m sorry for not being strong enough I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… but I’m trying and I will do my best and surpass my limits to make this work.” Said Hongjoong between sobs of sad cries that sent Y/N into shivers and made her go on her knees as well. She hugged him tightly giving him the comfort she once had received from him before and told him, “it’s alright… it’s okay to be weak sometimes we’re all like this and we all need a shoulder to rely on” before Y/N could keep talking Hongjoong looked up at her with swollen red eyes and said “I want to be the shoulder that you can rely on. I want to be with you until you reach the stars and when you go beyond.” He smiled at her and cleaned his swollen red face from crying, and then he stood up and helped her stand to then pull her into a warm embrace that seemed like everything was back to normal again. He then said “we should go back to help the others clean up” Y/N snapped from her little fantasy that everything was normal and said “yes, your right” as she walked out of the bathroom back to the kitchen to see Yeosang cleaning all of the blood stains everywhere and Jongho who had stood up to help even though Yeosang told him not to, but he just happens to be a little stubborn. “What can I help you guys with?” said Y/N as she picked up the bucket of water beside her which had blood in it… to be more precise Wooyoung’s blood in it. “Dump that somewhere not too close from the cabin we can’t leave any traces here” said Yeosang as he kept moping the floor getting rid of all blood stains, “Alright I’ll be right back” said Y/N as she walked out the door only to see the light of a car approaching so she quickly let go of the bucket and backed away from the door closing it. “Yeosang I think they found us!” screamed Y/N catching Yeosang’s attention who quickly rushed to the front windows to look outside while holding his small secondary weapon, a small pistol. “Everybody get down!” screamed Yeosang and Hongjoong rushed to the window to get ready to fight since the others were not in good condition to do so. “Hongjoong get back Y/N and I will handle this! Now!” said Yeosang in a demanding voice but then Hongjoong noticed whose car it was just that it seemed different, "WAIT! Don’t shoot, don’t shoot!” said Hongjoong as he walked outside rushing, “Hongjoong wait-” Yeosang stopped talking as he saw Yunho walk out of the slightly bigger van he had drove in with a different hair color, brown. Yeosang sighed in relief as he put his pistol away and walked out the door to greet Yunho, Y/N was going to do the same but there was nobody left inside to take care of the wounded. Y/N stayed inside and went to check on Mingi was laying in the back room with bandages around his head. As she walked in she saw a shirtless orange haired man with blood stains on his head and face that had a few scratches on his back, he rubbed his hand to the back of his head brushing his hair all the back. Y/N felt embarrassed so she wanted to walk out but then the big man sitting on the bed was dumb faced and covered himself in embarrassment, “AAHHH, Knock before going in somebody’s room you pervert!” screamed Mingi who was covering himself with his scratched and blood stained shirt. Y/N face palmed and said “Calm the fuck down princess Mingi I’m not going to rape you or anything”, “Yeah as if you could!” said Mingi in complaint who then fell back on the bed due to dizziness, “woah woah you okay?” said Y/N as she walked to wards him and he said “I’m just a bit dizzy, I hit myself against the wall back at the tunnel.” This caused Y/N to let out a big breath of relief because this whole time she thought he had a big critical opening on his head and that he would not survive but knowing what actually happened relieved her nerves.

“I’m glad it was just a small head bump but your still bleeding so let’s get you all cleaned up.” She said as he slowly stood up from the bed, the man was huge.  
Once in the bathroom Mingi washed his head carefully as Y/N looked for more bandages and painkillers. “Mingi you all done?” asked Y/N as she stood in front of the bathroom door, “Yeah I’m almost done let me get a shirt on because you’re a pervert” said Mingi a little creeped out from before, “I’m not a pervert! It was your fault for deciding that it was a good idea to take your shirt in a cabin in the middle of nowhere that is full people and a female!” yelled Y/N as she complained for Mingi’s childish behavior. No response was heard from Mingi which cause Y/N to worry a little so she opened the door. “SEE?! YOU’RE A PERVERT!” said Mingi as he covered himself with a towel again looking creeped out in the corner of the bathroom. “HOW MANY HOURS DO YOU NEED TO PUT ON A SIMPLE SHIRT?!” complained Y/N as she turned around to let him put his shirt on. After he did he said “you can turn around now…” and so Y/N did, she turned around, “don’t rape me” said Mingi as he took a bit of a defensive position against her. Y/N walked closer to him as he calmed down and let her treat his wound on his head. “Um… can you like… sit down? I can’t reach…” said Y/N looking embarrassed so Mingi looked down at her and teased her about being shorter than him. Y/N then pouted a little at his jokes and then stepped back to let him get comfortable. Mingi sat on the frizzly rug that was spread on the floor as Y/N started to slowly and carefully wrap the top of his head in bandages. Eventually his hair got messy so Y/N giggled a little at how silly and adorable he looked, Mingi then looked up at her a little confused and asked “What’s so funny? What did you do?” but Y/N shacked her head and said “No nothing don’t worry about it. I just thought you looked adorable right now.”, “I have bandages on my head. Almost a critical wound on my head and I could have died from bleeding out. How is any of this situation cute?!” said Mingi a little bit too loud which cause Y/N to laugh a little and he carefully pulled her in his arms and rubbed her head playfully as if trying to get more laughs out of her. “Ever since I got here I’ve been unconscious but I could still hear everything that was going on around me. I’ve heard you cry many times and worry for us. So for once I am glad that I can make you laugh.” Said Mingi with a sincere smile while looking at her as she blushed a little and stood up to help him stand. “Thank you” said Mingi with a big grin on his face and then he said, “I like to see you happy, I like to see you smile. It brings me comfort and it lets me know that we’ll be fine at least if it’s just for a little while longer.” Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, “Y/N are you alright?! You guys have been in there for quite a long time I wanted to let you know that Wooyoung woke up and that we are ready to get back on track and leave as early as tomorrow morning!” Y/N heard Yeosang say as he walked away back to where Hongjoong and Wooyoung were.

Y/N stepped out of the bathroom with Mingi as he started to look around and saw the mess of blood in the kitchen and complained to the rest, “You guys don’t know how to clean properly!”, “Then you do it!” said Hongjoong handing him a mop and a bucket full of water. “Mingi?” asked Yunho who walked in the cabin with the biggest grin on his face Y/N had ever seen. Back then he was happy and after a while a frown popped up on his face when they were on their way back to the cabin which made Y/N question some things. “YOU’RE ALL BETTER NOW!” said Yunho as he went running towards Mingi who was still dizzy from his head ache and was jumped on by the other big guy called Yunho. “Of course I’m fine! I was not going to die back there without seeing my best friend for the last time!” said Mingi with a big smile as he hugged Yunho who seemed a bit too happy to see his best friend. Y/N looked at them and tried to pull Yunho away knowing that Mingi was still recovering but Mingi said “Stop! What are you doing?!”, “Umm… I’m trying to help you get Yunho off because you need to get better as soon as tomorrow morning” said Y/N and looked at Mingi who had an insulted look on his face, “What?” said Y/N in a monotone voice, “How could you try to take away a man’s best buddy! You NEVER do that!” said Mingi as he held Yunho in his arms who was now insulted by Y/N who stood dumb faced in the middle of the room with the others staring. Y/N then remembered what Yeosang had told her before that Wooyoung had woken up so she quickly looked at Yeosang who pointed to the back room and she quickly rushed there to meet her brother who was now resting from all of the pain he went through earlier. Yeosang walked in the room with Hongjoong who seemed to follow him and they both stood alongside the bed to see Wooyoung’s face lit up a bit by the sight of his sister. “Hey…” said Wooyoung looking a Y/N who was really glad that her brother was alive and breathing. “I got something to tell you Y/N…” said Wooyoung with a soft sad look on his face, “Woo? Did something bad happen?” asked Y/N she sat beside him on the bed, “Father has died…” he then looked at Hongjoong and said “Lucas is also gone…” Wooyoung said with tears forming in his eyes, Yeosang was getting closer to Y/N and Hongjoong getting ready to comfort them, “They both died protecting his men who managed to escape, I got badly hurt but Jongho managed to find me and help me out. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have gotten out of there alive… maybe.” Said Wooyoung looked out the door. “Don’t worry Jongho is alright. You should rest and save up your energy for tomorrow morning we leave at 5:00am” said Yeosang as he looked at the clock on the wall, “Its… 10:00pm. We should all rest. We’ll get Wooyoung washed up on the morning he needs rest right now.” Y/N looked down and said, “How…”, “Hm?” asked Yeosang looking at her. “How can you be so damn heartless! Our father died and all you care about is the damn mission that we have to get out of here and leave!” screamed Y/N to Yeosang who kept his monotone expression on as he walked towards her at this point looking a bit angry and said, “You should know better than anyone how much this situation hurts me as well but I don’t really have a choice than to act tough do I?” he said as he stepped out of the room back into the living room to finish cleaning up while Mingi cached up with Yunho talking and smiling at each other before noticing an angry Yeosang cleaning the kitchen. “Yeosang you alright?” asked Mingi and Yeosang simply ignored him and kept doing what we has doing, cleaning the kitchen. 

-11:30pm-

After a while everybody was resting, Mingi was cuddled up with Yunho on the big couch, Hongjoong seemed to have fallen asleep while typing away on his computer, fell asleep on the single couch across from Hongjoong and Wooyoung was taking over the extra bed in the room Hongjoong was staying in but at the back of the cabin it seemed like somebody in particular was not able to sleep. Yeosang walked into Y/N’s room to check what supplies they had left in the bag, Y/N suddenly woke up and asked “What are you still doing awake at this hour? I thought you wanted us all to be ready for tomorrow?” Yeosang simply ignore and rolled his knowing what she meant by that and she as trying to use his own words against him, o he stayed quiet. “Don’t ignore me. I know when you are trying to avoid a conversation.” Said Y/N as she sat up on her bed. “I don’t want to talk about it” said Yeosang bluntly hoping that she would get the hint of shutting up and going back to sleep. “I want to apologize from earlier.” Said Y/N, “I know you were trying to stay strong for the rest of us, but I was frustrated at the moment. So I apologize.” Y/N apologized to the now calmed down Yeosang who turned around to face her, and said “I’m sorry for being so cold, or for acting like I don’t care, but I’ve lost too many to act weak in front of a bad situation. I was trying to be strong to be reliable so you could call on me when you felt bad and when you needed help. I didn’t mean anything bad by what I did earlier. So I’m sorry” said Yeosang as he started to walk away from the room and closing the bag. Y/N stopped him in his track saying “Wait, don’t go yet. I’ve known you for years and you’ve taught me many things, you taught me about the world, you taught me about the dangers of life and you taught me how to defend myself. It was selfish of me, I know what you’ve been through and I know it’s not easy to be the strong guy of the room all the time. So it’s okay to let loose sometimes and you can do so with me if you feel like you can rely on me.” Yeosang turned around to look at Y/N with now teary eyes he looked down a bit ashamed for being so weak but walked over to Y/N for comfort. Y/N embraced him into a deep long hug until he calmed down he let out big sobs of the pain he had been holding in for so long and held on to Y/N a bit tightly. “It’s alright, you will be fine.” 

-5:00am-

On the next day early in the morning Yeosang woke up to the sweet scent of a girl in front of him, Y/N. Y/N then woke up and saw how Yeosang got off of her quickly enough for her to not notice. “C’mon love birds let’s go we have a place to be at” said Mingi who came in the room waking them up instantly as they both fell into embarrassment and didn’t even look at each other. Yeosang stood up from the bed almost instantly and walked out taking the big bag that was full of guns and weapons. Y/N stayed in the room thinking of what had happened yesterday and how everybody had a soft side to her. She stood up and changed into her combat outfit and walked out of the room only to see that everybody was already done changing and saw how Mingi rushed to the van and then, “Mingi get back in here right freaking now!” yelled Jongho from the doorstep, “We’re going outside to the next location and we might have to fight some people right?” said Jongho as he looked at him and said “um, yes?” which caused Jongho to get even angrier and screamed “THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO A MISSION WEARING YOU DAMN PAJAMAS. GET BACK IN HERE AND PUT YOUR COMBAT CLOTHES ON CUZ WE GOTTA GO. NOW!” Mingi was startled and rushed back inside to get changed as everybody was already walking out to the van, even Wooyoung who was holding on to Hongjoong. “Hurry up or we might as well leave you behind. We’d get more space in the van since you’re so big and take so much space” said Yeosang as he walked out putting a bag over his shoulder and tossing it in the trunk. “I’ll go check something out in the woods you guys get in the van” said Yeosang as he walked deep in the woods downwards. Y/N went to the van as she dumped the bag full of meds and snacks. “Mingi hurry the hell up!” screamed Hongjoong who was in the van with his eyes stuck in his computer. As everybody sat on their spots Mingi rushed over to the van with the bag that was left behind in the room Hongjoong was staying in. “Hey you guys almost left this one! And it seems important cuz it’s so heavy” said Mingi as he put it in the trunk and suddenly saw somebody rushing through the woods. “GET IN! THEY FOUND U WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!” said Yeosang as he rushed at full speed to the van, Yunho who was the driver stepped on the gas and started driving away as fast as possible but passed by Yeosang who jumped in the van as soon as he saw the door opened. “Hongjoong when we are far enough activate it” said Wooyoung who was laying in the back and this was a signal for Yunho to go even faster and far away. Suddenly Hongjoong pressed on a small device he had on his hand that made the cabin go on fire. “Holy crap! SO WE COULD'VE BURNED IN THERE IF HONG DEICDED TO DO SO?!” screamed Mingi which earned him a smack on the arm by Hongjoong himself. “What the hell makes you think I’d kill you all. Are you brain dead?!” said Hongjoong who was clearly annoyed at this point. “We’re safe for now we can all rest up because it’s better to stay active at night when its more dangerous.” Said Yunho reassuring them that he can take them to a safe place, “Are you sure? We have somebody stay up along with you.” Said Y/N a little worried, “No don’t worry about it” said Yunho with a big smile on his face “I’m quite used to it, plus your all beat and most of you are injured, so rest.” He kept on driving for the next hour and a half while everybody else decided to take a nap.

-7:20am- 

Yunho stopped at a gas station and decided to wake everybody up. “Guy wake up! We’re at the gas station does anybody want any snack?” Yunho asked as everybody lazily woke up from their dreams and started ordering snacks and drinks one by one as if Yunho was some kind of waitress.   
Once Yunho came back with their snacks he started to look around and quickly got in the van to start their long journey once again. Everybody was lazy enough to go back to sleep right after eating or drinking their snack or drink.

-1:00pm-

“YEOSANG!” 

“YEOSANG! WAKE UP” Yeosang heard Yunho yell in panic so he instantly sat up and looked around quickly and said “SHIT! We’re being chased! Everybody wake up!” Yunho kept on driving knowing the ‘meeting point’ was nearby and as everybody woke up getting ready to get off the van Yeosang was staying on high alert for any type of ambush.

“I see Sehun’s car! Everybody get ready to switch off as fast as you can!” said Yunho who seemed to be slowly stopping the speed of the van and once he stopped completely everybody got up and off the van only to meet Kai and Sehun, their new driver and guard. “Why is he here?” asked Kai looking at Hongjoong who apologized but then said “We need him and he was part of the whole thing to begin with, so please don’t complain” said Hongjoong as he got in the bigger car that was driving Sehun, “Nice to meet you my name is Hongjoong” nicely said Hongjoong as he stretched out his hand to shake his, only to be ignored by Sehun. “I’m only here to take you to the next location safely nothing more nothing less. I don’t need your name and you need mine.” Said Sehun in a monotone voice as he kept his eyes on the road. Yeosang helped Wooyoung to move to the next car as Jongho carried the bags form the trunk to the other car except one. Y/N noticed he had missed one so she said “Jongho your missing one” she then picked it up and noticed how heavy it was but then Jongho rushed over and took it from her saying “don’t worry about it I got it”. “Guys hurry up! They’re almost here and we have to get away as fast as possible” said Yunho who tried to rush them out and once everybody was in Sehun’s car he immediately stepped on the gas and drove away. “Wait! We left Yunho behind! Turn back!” said Y/N s she looked desperately as Sehun and the other who had a plan look on their faces as they looked down only notice the next big thing.  
From the direction they had come out of, from the direction Yunho was left behind  
The sound of a big explosion was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a few more chapters in my docs ill have to start writing the rest soon.


	5. C H A P T E R  4

-1:00pm- 

“YEOSANG!” 

“YEOSANG! WAKE UP” Yeosang heard Yunho yell in panic so he instantly sat up and looked around quickly and said “SHIT! We’re being chased! Everybody wake up!” Yunho kept on driving knowing the ‘meeting point’ was nearby and as everybody woke up getting ready to get off the van Yeosang was staying on high alert for any type of ambush. 

“I see Sehun’s car! Everybody get ready to switch off as fast as you can!” said Yunho who seemed to be slowly stopping the speed of the van and once he stopped completely everybody got up and off the van only to meet Kai and Sehun, their new driver and guard. “Why is he here?” asked Kai referring to Yeosang so he looked at Hongjoong who apologized but then said “We need him and he was part of the whole thing to begin with, so please don’t complain” said Hongjoong as he got in the bigger car that was driving Sehun, “Nice to meet you my name is Hongjoong” nicely said Hongjoong as he stretched out his hand to shake his, only to be ignored by Sehun. “I’m only here to take you to the next location safely nothing more nothing less. I don’t need your name and you need mine.” Said Sehun in a monotone voice as he kept his eyes on the road. Yeosang helped Wooyoung to move to the next car as Jongho carried the bags form the trunk to the other car except one. Y/N noticed he had missed one so she said “Jongho your missing one” she then picked it up and noticed how heavy it was but then Jongho rushed over and took it from her saying “don’t worry about it I got it”. “Guys hurry up! They’re almost here and we have to get away as fast as possible” said Yunho who tried to rush them out and once everybody was in Sehun’s car he immediately stepped on the gas and drove away. “Wait! We left Yunho behind! Turn back!” said Y/N she looked desperately at Sehun and the other who had a plain look on their faces as they looked down only notice the next big thing. 

From the direction they had come out of, from the direction Yunho was left behind 

The sound of a big explosion was heard. 

As Y/N looked out the window and saw smoke and fire coming from behind she panicked and started hitting on the glass, “YUNHOOOOO!”, tears started running down her now cold cheeks and never took off her eyes form the window. She now remembered where she had seen Yunho and why he seemed so familiar, also why he acted so nice to everyone. A few years back when Y/N decided to have a normal life like everybody else even if it was just a few high school years, she’d go to the local convenience store that was on the way to the train station and she’d always meet the same cashier with the same big grin on his face. He had light blue hair back then, he’d always greet everybody nicely but it was as if she was an exception where he’d let her pick whatever she wanted and get away with it. He wouldn’t ask her to pay or anything, she had no idea why he’d do it but he did. He never got in trouble never knowing why or how he got away with her stealing all of those snacks, but she never did try talking to him or questioning him. One day on her way back to the store, she came out of class a bit later than normal for club activities but the same cashier with the same bright smile would still be there waiting for her to walk in and end his shift as soon as she walked out. On her way to the train station she was assaulted by a group of men with intentions of robbing her. She was a student at one of the best academies after all, meaning her family would have lots of money for them to steal but let’s not forget that Y/N is no push over, so she tried defending herself as best she could until a certain blue haired tall guy rushed in knocking out of the men. He then walked with her the rest of the way to the station and gave her the same bright smile he’d always do back at the store. How could Y/N forget that it was Yunho that whole time, but why? Y/N looked at Hongjoong and immediately asked, “Who is Yunho?” she said with a fierce look in her eyes. Hongjoong couldn’t be more confused until he caught on what Yunho used to do back when she was in high school, “He works under cover, he was assigned to keep an eye on you every day you went to high school and as soon as he saw you got to the train station safely he’d go back to this other missions.” Said Hongjoong explaining as he looked around for more enemies. “I knew it… he seemed so familiar the first time but I just couldn’t remember… and now he’s… he’s…” Y/N said in between sobs that broke her own heart as tears ran down her cheek with the pain of having somebody else she knew die for her. “HE’S NOT DEAD!” Y/N heard Mingi yell out, Hongjoong looked at Mingi and he knew how he had to be feeling, they’ve been work partners for years and Mingi had known Yunho for years as well. “STOP SPOUTING DUMB SHIT! HE AIN’T DEAD!” kept yelling Mingi with tears in his eyes, “We’re here… we have to get off” said Hongjoong as he started to pick up his stuff. “Hurry up, we don’t have much time if you want to get out of here without fighting anyone” said the man on the wheel called Sehun. “Right.” The rest of the group was quiet as they got off the car and picked up their stuff, Mingi helping Wooyoung out, Yeosang was carrying their weapons, Hongjoong with his backpack and computer, Y/N who carried the other bag and Jongho who brought the first aid kit. As Y/N took the bag from the trunk she noticed the other bigger bag was missing and questioned the other about it, “Guys we’re missing a bag!” Yeosang stepped closer to her and quickly closed the trunk, “Let’s go” he said in a monotone voice. Y/N knew that as quiet as Yeosang was, he was not feeling alright at all, “The bag was left behind in Yunho’s car” said Hongjoong who looked at Y/N, “But… the weapons in it are destroyed now…” said Y/N as she looked down knowing that Yunho would’ve probably brought it with them. “The… the bag…” Y/N heard Jongho say from the other side of the car as he walked to look at her, “It was full of explosives…” as Y/N heard this her eyes went furious but before she did anything Mingi popped up in the scene and quickly rushed towards Hongjoong and punched him on the cheek, “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Jongho screamed as he helped Hongjoong stand. 

“YOU FUCKING KNEW IT HAD EXPLOSIVES IN IT! YOU KNEW YUNHO WAS GOING TO PULL OFF THIS SHIT AND GET HIMSELF KILLED FOR THE REST OF US! AND DON’T TELL ME THIS WAS ALL JUST PART OF YOU-” as Mingi spouted out nonsense Yeosang smacked his face to make him snap out of it. “We don’t have time to be fighting with each other, Mingi” said Yeosang who started to walk towards the port where a helicopter waited. Mingi had snapped out of it and his tears were as if he couldn’t hold them in anymore, so he let them go, tears rolled all over his cheeks and falling on his clothes as Y/N patted his back. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but I didn’t know he was going to do it. He told me about it but he later said it was just explosives for you to use against the enemy. If I had known I would’ve stopped him! I’m not heartless!” yelled out Hongjoong as he stood up rubbing his cheeks from Mingi’s punch. “Tch! kid can’t control himself” said Kai who looked at Hongjoong and then walked towards the helicopter as well as Mingi and he tossed whatever he was carrying in. Y/N then followed to where they were with the rest behind them. “Where’s Woo?” asked Y/N as she noticed that Mingi didn’t bring him in and she looked back seeing Wooyoung holding on to Sehun who was bringing him to the port. “I’m fine I’m fine” says Wooyoung who then looks at Sehun and “Thank you” he thanked him as he sat Wooyoung in the helicopter. “Let’s all get in and leave before they get here” said Y/N as she walked in. “Too late for that” said Sehun who started taking out his gun to get ready for combat, “Changbin!” yelled Hongjoong, “Get us out of here” said Hongjoong as he got in the small helicopter. “Hong?” said Y/N as she looked around, “Where’s the rest?” she asked but Hongjoong stayed quiet. “Where are the others, Hong” said Y/N getting ready to stand up, “Only… four of us are going.” Said Hongjoong looking down, “What?” asked Y/N as she started to quickly stand to go outside and check on the other who still stayed behind, Yeosang, Mingi and Jongho. Hongjoong grabbed on to her wrist tightly and said “p-please… trust that they will be alright and sit back down” he said this time looking at her directly. “What the hell do you mean?! I’m not leaving them there! Seungri’s men are almost here we all have… we… have to..” Y/N slowly fell right after Kai shot a tranquilizer to her arm, “Thought I wouldn’t need this” he said looking at Hongjoong. “It was better to use it now than later.” Said Hongjoong who stood up to close the door as Changbin started the helicopter and got in the air. “She’s still conscious, but I doubt she’ll move.” Y/N was able to see outside the window back to where the rest of the group were left behind, and what she saw made her feel like it was better to have had fallen asleep than to fight it. 

A few men knocked out Jongho and pulled him in their vehicle, along with Mingi who wouldn’t calm down so they shot a tranquilizer to his leg which made him fall asleep immediately. 

Then to the far back Sehun was pushed off the cliff they were on 

And 

Yeosang had been stabbed from the back by a man wearing black clothing. 

-8:30pm- 

As Y/N woke up in a room which seemed to be personalized to her liking, and sat up to look around. Once she got her head around the situation she remembered what had happened back at the port and rushed out of her room, down the stairs and into a room which seemed to be the living room where Hongjoong was planning his next step with Kai who seemed annoyed at the sight of her. “you’re finally awake, took you about two hours to wake up after we got here.” Said Kai looking annoyed and walking out of the room to the outside of what seemed a safe house. “Hong? Where are we?” asked Y/N stretching out her arms and yawning. “We’re in the safe house your father planned out for this, go see for yourself its full of guards on the outside so don’t worry about being found out by the enemy” said Hongjoong as he looked at his computer as if trying to get his head around something. Y/N hummed in response and walked outside of the safe house which now seemed like a mansion in the middle of a small island in the middle of nowhere, again, in the middle of nowhere. “What’re ya doin’?! Get back inside and stop being such a nuisance for everybody!” she heard Kai scream from the beach and rushing towards her with big angry steps, once in front of her, “Stop being so fucking useless and get to training.” he said, “Who do you think you are ordering me around? Plus you just told me to go back inside!” said Y/N clearly annoyed at this asshole’s attitude. “So what if you’re the daughter of your dead old man? Your still useless in my eyes! So get your ass back in the damn house where it’s safe you useless brat!” yelled Kai looking as if he was done with this situation, “HMPH!” Y/n went back in the house only to not see this man’s face and get anymore annoyed than she already was. “THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! THE NERVE!” screamed Y/N as she walked in the living room. “You liked the outskirt? Well… there isn’t much to look at but-” Hongjoong was about to ask and got cut off by Y/N, “Well if looking at the beauties of nature is looking at that guy’s face and have him scream bullshit at me then yeah it’s pretty fucking rude! Nature is rude!” Hongjoong stood up trying to calm her down by waving his hands down, “J-Just calm down he’ll warm up to you eventually just give him time” , “Whatever! I’m going to my room this whole thing has me stressed out” said Y/N as she started marching to her room clearly annoyed. 

Y/N opened the door and closed it as quickly and loud as possible. 

“Dear you’re a little too loud” said a man that was standing in the middle of the room. 

“They’ll know I’m here if you make any noise so Id prefer it if you kept quiet.” Said the man who wore a formal suit as he looked at Y/N’s picture of her and her desk. 

“You have a nice face, let’s just hope your useful to us .” the man said as he walked to the glass wall that seemed to have a nice wide view to the beach. “I got in here and none of those guards down below even noticed.” He chuckled as he looked back Y/N with a smirk on his face. 

“You’re coming with me pretty lady” he said as he fixed his gloves.


	6. C H A P T E R  5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be shorter

Y/N opened the door and closed it as quickly and loud as possible. 

“Dear you’re a little too loud” said a man that was standing in the middle of the room. 

“They’ll know I’m here if you make any noise so I’d prefer it if you kept quiet.” Said the man who wore a formal suit as he looked at Y/N’s picture on her desk. 

“You have a nice face, let’s just hope you’re useful to us.” the man said as he walked to the glass wall that had a wide view to the beach. “I got in here and none of your men even noticed.” He chuckled as he looked back at Y/N with a smirk on his face. 

“You’re coming with me pretty lady” he said as he fixed his gloves. 

Y/N sneaked out her phone behind her back as she kept looking at the man in front of her. He then smirked at her and said, “Oh so pretty but so incredibly in genuine.” he then got closer to her and grabbed her by the wrists tightly making her phone fall from her hand. “I’m not a rookie at my job darling” he whispered in her ear and pulled her away from the door slowly. “And don’t even think about screaming, it’ll go bad for you and your friends downstairs” the man said. “What makes you think they don’t already know you’re here?” bluffed Y/N looking unshaken, he chuckled and smiled saying, “That’d be troublesome. Good thing it’s all a bluff”. 

A loud bang on the door was heard and a voice yelled, “Y/N!” it was the voice of Hongjoong on the other side of the door who seemed desperate as if he knew what was going on already. “To hell with you. HONG THERE’S A MAN IN HERE! BRING KAI!” yelled Y/N and the man looked at her dissatisfied and with an angry look he said, “bad girl” he then pulled her backwards and hit that one spot on her nape that made her lose consciousness. “You people take care of things here” said the man as he started to walk away towards the window pulling Y/N over his shoulder. “Y/N!” screamed Kai as he broke down the door and rushed in the room only to see an unconscious Y/N with a familiar face he knew very well. “Chanyeol, I.N, this is your job” said the man as he kept walking to the giant glass wall. “Wait… Kai isn’t he-” said Hongjoong as he got cut off by a screaming Kai, “TRAITOR!” and rushed towards him with a knife on his hand, “Jeongin” said Chanyeol plainly as he walked towards Kai and the unarmed man quickly rushed towards Hongjoong as Kai backed away from the taller male. “Keep them occupied” said the man that had already made a giant exit on the glass wall by punching it with his now bleeding hand. “Give her to me Park, you take care of him we’ll have a bigger chance” said Chanyeol as he walked over to the glass, “Tch! You’re so useless!” said the man leaving Y/N on the ground for Chanyeol to pick up. The man quickly switched places with the taller male and was now standing in front of Kai. “Heh, Park Seonghwa in the flesh. I’ve heard lots of you, seen you in reunions as Seungri’s body guard, and I’ve also seen how you completely obliterated my boss’s men by yourself.” Said Kai as he started taking out his weapon, a knife and pistol. “And you believe you can take me on with that? Do not underestimate me.” Said Seonghwa as he fixed his leather gloves as if tightening them getting ready for a one on one. “You tell me not to underestimate you” said Kai as he started getting ready to get in a giant fight with Park Seonghwa, Seungri’s most trusted ally and his best man in combat, “But you’re not even using a weapon against me, am I the one getting underestimated?” said Kai clearly getting annoyed. “Oh, do not misunderstand, I believe in your ability during combat… but I’m very sure you will get hurt if I use a weapon, and Seungri gave me orders to keep you alive at least for a little longer. I’d be in big trouble if you are unable to fight after this.” Said Park Seonghwa with a laid back eye smile on his face. “ACK! KAI!” Kai looked back as he heard whose voice that was coming from, it was Hongjoong behind him being held down by the man called Jeongin, “HONGJOONG!” yelled Kai as he was about to turn back, but Seonghwa cut him off, “ah ah, if you move from where you are, we will make sure to blow her head into bits right in this moment, or his”. Kai looked at Y/N who was unconscious in the arms of the traitor Chanyeol who pointed a gun to her head, then he looked back at Hongjoong who’s neck was about to get snapped. “damn…” said Kai under his breath and stood still. “good boy, oh you would be a great asset to our group if you’re always this obedient” said Seonghwa as he slightly patted Kai’s head and Kai seemed to want to bite his hand off but then he walked back towards Chanyeol who held Y/N. 

“We’ll go now, please stay still. I don’t want any mindless fighting” said Seonghwa as he reached to Chanyeol and tossed Y/N over his shoulder once again. “Our ride is here” said Chanyeol as he signaled outside of the broken glass, it was a helicopter that threw down a rope ladder for them to climb up, or at least Seonghwa. “It was nice meeting you outside of formal meetings and events Kai, you too Hongjoong. We’ll meet again, but this one…” said Seonghwa looking at Y/N, “this one won’t be the same, or alive for that matter” he then grabbed on to the rope ladder that was previously throw down with Chanyeol behind them and Jeongin now letting go of Hongjoong who approached the glass wall. “Kai can’t… u get him… now?” said Hongjoong in between breaths as he rubbed his neck with his left hand. “They have Y/N, if she dies it’s game over” said Kai still standing in the same spot. “Shit…” cursed Kai as he looked out the broken glass wall and saw how the helicopter got further and further away from his grasp. “We need a plan” said Kai as he helped Hongjoong up. “I’m fine, explain to me Chanyeol, why did he betray us. Any ideas?” said Hongjoong as he stood up dusting his clothes and heading back downstairs. “No idea” said Kai as he followed Hongjoong down the stairs, “He was supposed to be at the pickup spot with me and Sehun to have a higher chance of getting you guys over here completely safe, but then we got separated, told me he had a different mission Lucas gave him without telling me.” Kept explaining Kai as he sat at the couch on the living room signaling some guards to go upstairs and fix the wall. “But then again Lucas would have never give any of my soldiers a mission without telling me, which is why I was going to question him, but he was gone a second later. After I decided to go look for him you guys had arrived and so I had to ignore him and trust that we would meet up here. Only Sehun, Chanyeol and the soldiers on this island knew the location including me.” Finished saying Kai looking disappointed in himself for no noticing. “So that’s how they caught up to us… they were already here when we arrived.” Said Hongjoong as he took out a few devices from his backpack. “We need a plan and fast or they’ll kill her, and if she dies we lose.” Said Kai as he started dashing outside. “They won’t kill her, trust me. At least they won’t in a few days, I think we have a max of five days to find her, and bring her back.” Said Hongjoong as he typed away in his computer. Kai then stopped on his trail and thought of telling Y/N’s brother, Wooyoung who was in one of the rooms still resting, but he must’ve woken up after all of this. Kai then rushed to Wooyoung’s room who seemed to be wide awake and about to open the door as if wanting to go outside. “KAI! WHAT HAPPENED WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE UPSTAIRS?!” yelled Wooyoung as if he already knew what happened. He looked at Kai with fury in his eyes, his sister was the only family he had left and he thought of all of the bad possibilities of what could’ve possibly happened, especially after hearing a helicopter fly away from the island and seeing it from his window. “Where’s Y/N?” said Wooyoung looking as serious as ever, while leaning against the door frame because of his leg injury. “She was captured by Park Seonghwa and Park Chanyeol.” Answered Kai plainly, this infuriated more the smaller and he was about to punch Kai’s face, already blaming him for his failure at protecting her. This safe house was made to protect those of the family and was guarded with the best of the best of soldiers they had. It obviously was not enough and his sister was now gone. “I bet… THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!” yelled the younger as he stumbled on his feet about to fall but was caught by Kai. Wooyoung pushed him away and sat on the floor. “We need a plan and we’ll get her back” said Kai walking towards Hongjoong. “WE NEED A PLAN MY ASS! YEOSANG’S DEAD ISN'T HE?! WHAT ABOUT JONGHO AND MINGI?! THEY’RE ALL FUCKING DEAD AND YOU WANT US TO MAKE A PLAN?! YOU AND HOW MANY CAN TA-” Wooyoung was cut off on his ranting with a smack on the face by Hongjoong who had stood up from the couch as soon as he heard Wooyoung’s yells. “Jung Wooyoung, calm down. We’ll get Y/N back safe and sound.” Said Hongjoong plainly as he stood back up helping Wooyoung from the floor and sat him on the couch. There was a moment of silence and the only thing that could be heard was the guard fixing the glass wall upstairs and Hongjoong’s endless typing and clicking on his computer. 

“So” started Wooyoung as he looked at Hongjoong. 

“What’s the plan?”


	7. C H A P T E R  6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update since last chapter was so short

-7:30pm- 

Y/N opened her eyes and looked around to see a big unfamiliar room where she laid on a bed. She tried moving her arms but they seemed to be tied up with leather belts to the bed. As she tried looking around for a way out and a way to release herself a man walked in the room closing the door behind him. As he walked closer, Y/N could feel her heart on her throat as the heart beats kept getting faster and faster until it completely stopped. This beautiful man was now standing in front of her looking at her with piercing eyes that made her go on a trance for a short moment. Her thoughts were cut off by the man as he spoke, “If you cooperate with me this won’t have to take any longer than it should.” He then got on the bed and sat next to her, getting closer until they were only inches apart from each other and while looking at her now scared eyes he said, “So please answer my questions and I will give you a painless death.” This hit the nerve on Y/N which caused her to glare at him, “I’m not telling you shit” she said as she spat on his right cheek. The man stepped back wiping off his cheek with a handkerchief he had pulled out of his front pocket. He then glared at her and looked down at her, “I thought you were smarter than this little lady” he said as he positioned himself on top of her grabbing both of her wrists. The man looked at her delicate face that tried looking away and then looked down her neck making sure to take a look at every single inch of her soft skin. He looked down her collar bones and focused his stare on her chest as he started to slowly move his hands closer to her shirt as if he were about to take it all off. “Stop resisting, I asked for a favor and you dissatisfied me.” The man whispered in her ear and then said “Everybody deserves a punishment when they’re disobedient, darling” he bit her ear softly causing her to whimper under him as he gave her a satisfied smirk, but that wasn’t enough. 

Y/N kept trying to move her legs around looking for a way out of this situation but the man was now slowly caressing her sides, slowly heading to her chest, but somebody else seemed to open the door. This man was wearing all black, had a mask and even a hat to completely hide his identity as he then said, “Park, the boss is calling for you” Park Seonghwa who was now glaring at Y/N gave an annoyed look and said “You were lucky this time” he then got off her and walked out of the room, but the man in black stood there and slightly tilted his head around the room as if looking for something. As soon a he was satisfied he then closed the door behind him and quickly walked towards Y/N, this man looked a bit familiar which caused Y/N to instantly look at his golden brown eyes, she’d recognize them anywhere. The man was now inches away from Y/N and whispered in her ear, “we’ll get you out of here, it will all be alright just hang in there”. “Y…Yeosang?” said Y/N under her breath as Yeosang untied her from the bed and Y/N’s eyes then followed him out of the room. As soon as the man walked out she looked around and noticed there weren’t any cameras, which is why he was able to set her free. Maybe that was what he was looking around for when he stood on the door. 

Y/N instantly stood up and rushed to the balcony to look for a way out but it seemed to be crowded with guards which caused her to walk back in the room opening all drawers looking for a weapon. A few moments later she remembered what Yeosang had told her, to hang in there, that they will help her out so she calmed down and sat back on the bed thinking of a way to defend herself if anything were to happen and go wrong. 

Moments later a loud bang on the door was heard and Y/N quickly rushed towards it to hold the door down. “Y/N IT’S ME!” as soon as she heard the familiar voice on the other side and the loud gun shots she quickly opened the door letting the man on the other side in. “MINGI! JONGHO!” yelled Y/N as she closed the door quickly and locked it helping Mingi with an injured unconscious Jongho whose body was limping against his shoulder. She helped to lay Jongho down on the floor against the wall, the poor guy seemed to have cuts all over his body. “He went through an interrogation room…” said Mingi looking down saddened and then said, “he told me to let him go because I was worth protecting” he then clenched his fists and stood up wiping off the tears that wanted to fall down his face. “Help me make a rope to get down the balcony; we need to get out of here. Now.” Said Mingi as he reached for the bed covers tying each end together making a long rope made out of bed sheets and tossed it close to the balcony. Right after, he picked up Jongho with the help of Y/N and sat him closer to their now exit gate. 

As soon as they laid Jongho on the ground they heard louder bangs on the door and even more gun shots getting closer, “OPEN UP DAMN IT!” screamed an even more familiar voice on the other side. Y/N rushed to the door and opened it but as soon as she was about to close it somebody pushed in punching the familiar face. “Yeosang!” yelled Mingi quickly running towards him tackling the taller male that was on top of Yeosang. “Mingi you take on Chanyeol and I will get rid of Park! Y/N get yourself and Jongho down the balcony!” yelled Yeosang as he quickly reloaded his pistol and fixed his now messed up gloves. Y/N did as he told her to and tied up Jongho to the bed sheets and started letting go of him down the balcony slowly to make sure he landed safely on the ground. She then was about to walk back towards the guys to help them out but Yeosang just glared at her, and she knew what he wanted her to do, to save herself and Jongho and forget about them but she was obviously a stubborn brat and didn’t listen. “You fucking bastard, how dare you betray us! YOU WERE PART OF OUR GROUP WITH LUCAS AS YOUR GOD DAMN LEADER! KAI EVEN TRAINED YOU AS HIS BEST MAN!” said Mingi as he punched the taller Chanyeol. “I’ve got my reasons” said the taller as he kicked him back and followed it by a punch on his left cheek. “You’ve gotten rusty Mingi” said Chanyeol looking cockier than ever, “You know my specialty isn’t exactly hand to hand combat, but I can stand my ground” said Mingi as he wiped off the blood from his lower lip. 

“Damn you Park!” yelled Yeosang as he tried attacking Park Seonghwa with a combat knife on his hand aiming for his neck; he dodged it. “Tsk, tsk, all you had to do was hand her over quietly and give me the answers I asked for… but… you didn’t listen to me.” Said Seonghwa and after receiving a few punches and kicks from Yeosang, he is now looking a little different, his expression was different, his movement were different as if he was about to lose it. “What is it Park, can’t handle me?” said Yeosang as he threw another punch at his stomach but was dodged for the last time. After getting hit so many times before, Seonghwa seemed to have enough, he looked at Yeosang as if he had a few screws loose, he seemed… different. “ 

Soon after 

All you could hear was Seonghwa’s maniacal laugh across the room. Y/N looked back at Yeosang who was now on the floor with a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. Yeosang tried fighting back but the other male didn’t care how many times he was hit or punched, it was like all he wanted to do was get rid of who was in front of him. “WHY IS SHE SO SPECIAL?!” yelled Seonghwa almost spitting at Yeosang who seemed to start losing his strength. Before losing consciousness Mingi seemed to have taken care of Chanyeol for a bit by pushing him to the other side of the room and breaking his right leg earlier so he managed to kick Seonghwa right on the ribs and off Yeosang. Yeosang rolled to his side coughing, gasping for air and tried standing with his now bruised neck. “Damn it!” said Mingi as he saw Chanyeol standing back up, “kill… him…” said Yeosang looking at Mingi who was helping him up, “I…” was all Mingi said. 

In the blink of an eye, Chanyeol was shot straight through his skull. “You… useless… bastard…” said Yeosang who was holding a gun on his hand that used to aim at Chanyeol’s head. Yeosang stood up holding his neck and walked towards Y/N, “get… out… of here…” he said in between breaths. Yeosang’s neck was bruised up in red and purple marks, but even so he decided to help Y/N out of the mess they’re in. “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU” was heard from behind the lot, it was Park Seonghwa trying to stand with his now broken ribs. “Mingi… get them… out of here…” said Yeosang as he stood facing Seonghwa who seemed to get a good hold of himself and grabbing a gun from Chanyeol’s corpse. “No don’t you fucking dare! We’ll all get out of here and you’re in no condition to fight!” said Y/N as she tried pulling Yeosang to the balcony where Mingi waited. Yeosang stayed in silent the whole time and let Y/N pull him. He wanted to escape with them, but he couldn’t it was not his right to decide that. He had one mission and that was to protect and defend Y/N until the plan came to a close. Yeosang looked at Mingi and he nodded as if he already knew what Yeosang wanted to do. “C’mon Yeo, you first” said Y/N as she handed the cloth rope Mingi had made before to go down the balcony. Yeosang shared a smile with her, it almost looked apologetic. Next thing she knew, her vision had gone dark and her body lumped to the side and was held by Mingi who had now jumped down the balcony while holding on to an unconscious Y/N on his shoulder. 

As soon as Yeosang was sure that Mingi got to the floor safely with Y/N and Jongho he smiled one last time to the trio. 

Right after that, all he felt was intense pain rushing on the back of his head. He had been knocked out by Park Seonghwa with the back of his gun. 

“You’ll do just fine” said Park Seonghwa as he grabbed the now limp body of Kang Yeosang and walked back in the room.


	8. C HA P T E R  7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture is what this chapter is all about if you get any kind of trigger because of this avoid it, you won’t be missing on any important story events apart from Yeosang’s current state. Also this is my first time writing something like this so sorry for any flaws.

-11:10pm- 

The room was dark and cold, and in the middle laid a blonde male on his side. Hands and feet cuffed as he tried looking around with his blurry vision. All he could see was a figure standing in front of him, as his vision got back he concentrated on the figure’s facial features, it was Park Seonghwa who looked down on him. “Make him talk” he said and then walked out of the ‘room’ which he then noticed was actually a cell. Once Park Seonghwa walked out a different person walked in, he had no idea who this was, but he had a smile creeping up his face and thin wide eyes. “You better get me answers, Jeongin” was heard from the voice of Park Seonghwa, this time he really did seem to be gone as the other male called Jeongin walked even closer. Loud steps were heard getting closer and closer to the blonde as he tried moving back, trying to get away but being cuffed on both hands and feet made it hard. Jeongin then grabbed Yeosang by his neck making him sit against the wall and looked at him deeply in the eyes, “You better give us answers.: he said and then tightened his grip around the blonde’s neck, “Where’s Lucas’s laboratory?” asked Jeongin ,“I…I don’t even know what you’re talking about…” said Yeosang in between breaths as he seemed weaker than before. This seemed to anger Jeongin so he instantly punched him on the gut, “I’ll do it the hard way then” he said as he stood up and walked to one of the corners of the cells where a white briefcase stood; Yeosang turned to his side coughing gasping for air. Once Jeongin opened it there seemed to be a syringe inside, he then picked it up and got closer to Yeosang who now seemed to be getting his full eyesight. “What the hell is that? Get away from me!” said Yeosang as his voice cracked and gasped from the burn and bruises he felt on his neck, “This here” said Jeongin as he aggressively injected the liquid in the blonde’s arm, “Will make you give me some pleasurable screams of agony” he said. 

Jeongin then walked to the door cell and picked up a chain and shackles he used to restrain Yeosang with, his arms to the roof and his feet still cuffed. “I made a simple question but you wouldn’t answer me, Seonghwa wants answers no matter the cost” said Jeongin as he pulled a rack of tools from the drawer that was on the left wall. “Please give me pleasurable screams” said the shorter as he gave him an eye smile while taking out a nine tail flogging device made out of sharp twisted wires. “I don’t give chances… but I’ll make an exception because if you died it’d be such a big loss of information.” said Jeongin as he looked at the limp body handing from the ceiling, “where is Lucas’s lab?” he asked again but, “I… don’t know…” said Yeosang as he shut his eyes closed getting ready for the first whip and he did receive it. Yeosang felt a rushing pain as the cold wires dug in his skin over and over and over again. “Speak!” yelled Jeongin as he now stood behind Yeosang and used the whip once more on his back. Yeosang’s screams of pain could be heard all around the cell and the sound of the chains on his wrists as well, throughout the night. 

-next day, 6:15pm- 

Jeongin seemed satisfied with the bloody decoration on Yeosang’s back, he came back to the cell and walked towards the drawer once again and pulled out a towel and grabbed a gallon of water from the ground. When he got closer to Yeosang he unlocked the shackles on his wrists only to let him fall to the ground and grab him by the neck once more but this time he covered the blonde’s face with the towel. When Yeosang tried moving his back burned in pain and stood still as soon as he felt the restraints on his ankles getting tighter and tighter making him feel it all the way to the bone. Once again he felt the pressure on his face with the piece of cloth. “Have you heard of waterboarding? Because you’re about to experience it for the next hour.” Said Jeongin as he poured water from the gallon on the piece of cloth that covered Yeosang’s face, “this is what it feels like to suffocate Kang Yeosang!” yelled Jeongin now sounding like he was about to lose it. As Yeosang tried to breathe from under the cloth which was merely impossible to do, his lungs felt like burning and his throat was pleading for air but resorted to non as the water kept pouring on his face which felt like hours but was only for sixty seconds. He had a few seconds to breath but no more than ten, and then it was back to the suffocation of the waterboarding. This all happened for the next hour with a ten second rest every sixty while it slowly dropped to five seconds, all he had now was five seconds to breathe and make it out. 

After an hour had passed a soaked coughing Yeosang that felt his throat burning in pain from the bruises left by Park Seonghwa was laid on the ground gasping for air. Jeongin then grabbed on to his wrists once again before he got his strength back and put his shackles back on only to chain him up to the ceiling again. A few hours later he came back for more waterboarding for at least two hours. 

-next day, 6:15pm- 

At this point, Jeongin grew desperate which led to him using his small surgery knifes. As he got closer to Yeosang once more he licked the cold iron on the knives and started to gently touch the blonde’s skin. Yeosang’s vision was not the best at the moment as he was weak and in pain so he looked down to his shoulder and saw the knife that caressed his torso as Jeongin slowly started pushing in deeper making cut all over but leaving a specific spot on his body untouched which worried Yeosang as he yelped in pain. “You’ll be the first one I try this on” said Jeongin as he came back with what seemed to be lighter on one hand and a pack of wooden sticks on the other. He took the first wooden stick and lit it up as he slowly got it closer and closer to Yeosang’s body burning his skin on the now sensitive cuts that had been made before. “How would you like me digging my fingers in your flesh?” said Jeongin as he looked up at Yeosang who seemed to start to pass out. “No don’t die yet I’m having fun” said the smiley male as he wore a glove and was about to do as he said, dig in his flesh with his bare fingers. 

Exactly before doing so, the cell had opened and a man walked in, it was Park Seonghwa. “I said not to kill him Jeongin” he said giving him a cold glare that could kill. “I apologize I was getting carried away.” Said Jeongin as he took off his gloves and bowed to his superior. “Use the white room that should be enough. We got enough information on him and found a way to trigger his madness.” Said Park Seonghwa as he looked at the now unconscious Yeosang and then back at Jeongin, “did he really not speak a word?” asked Park which raised an eyebrow at Jeongin as if doubting him. “No sir, I would never lie to you. He really wouldn’t speak.” Said Jeongin as he walked closer to Seonghwa, “Then you’re done here go back to your quarters. I’ll get a guard to look after him.” Seonghwa ordered as he walked out of the cell, “Yes sir” said Jeongin as he looked back at Yeosang smirking and walking away while closing the gate to the cell. 

-8:00pm- 

It was going to be another lonely, dark, painful and quiet night for Yeosang. It was lonely enough for him to regret ever staying behind. It was dark enough to make him hallucinate and quiet enough to make him go mad. The thoughts of getting out wouldn’t leave his mind as he gave up on escaping. It was no use, he was giving up. It had been hours, days, who knows how long he sure didn’t. It had only been about three to four days but for him, it felt like weeks. He hadn’t been sleeping, who could with what he had been going through. They wouldn’t even feed him, he relied solely on eight water bottles the first day he got here and nothing else ever since. His stomach kept grumbling, his thoughts would drive off to wanting to die as his will to live faded. 

“Hang on a bit longer. I’ll get you out of here.” Was what he wanted somebody to tell him at this moment, he was powerless at the moment. 

“Can you hear me?” 

He kept hearing voices as if somebody wanted to save him. Who’d want to save him? In this state? Might as well leave him for dead. 

“Hang on!” 

He was going mad; he kept hearing a voice he’s never heard before talking to him. 

“Snap out of it! They’ll take you to the white room tomorrow I need you to keep your sanity for two days” 

This was no mere hallucination or his head lying to him. There really was somebody speaking to him and it was just on the other side of the cell. The guard that was supposed to watch over him was now staring back at him telling him to snap out of it and that he’ll help him out. This all seemed like faded hope, but he wanted to believe that there was still a way out a way to go back. 

“My name is San. I’ve been working undercover for Lucas for a long time. Now listen to me I need you to hang on for the next two days I will get you out of here and back to the safe house I promise.” Said the male on the other side of the cell that wore all black, “Just hang on a little longer” he said as he got back to his guard position. Was this a dream? Was he really going to get out of here? Will the pain finally be over? He didn’t know but he wanted to believe in something even if it seemed like a faded memory. That night Yeosang still hung from the ceiling but was able to get some shut eye for the first time in a few days but not for long. 

-6:20am- 

“Get him to the white room, if we can’t have him spill out the information we need when he’s still sane then we’ll take other measures.” Said the man Park Seonghwa as he walked in the cell with some guards and Jeongin by his side, “get him white clothes and water, he can’t die yet” the guards did as he said and took off with Kang Yeosang who seemed to be out of it, just a plain expression and nothing to show. 

Minutes later after drinking his dose of water, Kang Yeosang was now in a white room, wearing white clothes and had leather belts around him, he couldn’t move at all. “You better not talk or it’ll go worse for you” said Park Seonghwa as he tossed him to the corner. 

It only took Yeosang a few minutes to start feeling the anxiety that rose up his back and body from the white ceiling, floor and four walls. 

He then later started to remember about his life before meeting Chen, Y/N and everyone else. 

He was only five years old…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case not everybody understood the torture methods 
> 
> Nine tail- It’s basically a whip with nine tails called Cat O’nine Tails it’s made out of barbed wire or the one I chose, the sharp twisted wire. 
> 
> Waterboarding- Here the victim’s face is covered with cloth for about 60 seconds with only being allowed to breathe giving you the sense of drowning and suffocation. 
> 
> White Torture- This one is pretty common, it’s basically a complete white room where the person gets dressed on white and everything they are served for food (in this case they did not feed him) is white like rice and stuff. This can make a person go mad and hallucinate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> -Au


	9. C H A P T E R  8

-6:20am- 

“Get him to the white room, if we can’t have him spill out the information we need when he’s still sane then we’ll take other measures.” Said the man Park Seonghwa as he walked in the cell with some guards and Jeongin by his side, “get him white clothes and water, he can’t die yet” the guards did as he said and took off with Kang Yeosang who seemed to be out of it, just a plain expression and nothing to show. 

Minutes later after drinking his dose of water, Kang Yeosang was now in a white room, wearing white clothes and had leather belts around him, he couldn’t move at all. “You better not talk or it’ll go worse for you” said Park Seonghwa as he tossed him to the corner. 

It only took Yeosang a few minutes to start feeling the anxiety that rose up his back and body from the white ceiling, floor and four walls. 

He then later started to remember about his life before meeting Chen, Y/N and everyone else. 

He was only five years old… 

Flashback 

The cries of a child could be heard in a house not too far from the city but nobody seemed to care. The neighborhood was not the friendliest either, so hearing a child cry while grownups yelled was a normal thing. “YOU’RE FUCKING WORTHLESS!” yelled a woman in her mid-thirties throwing a glass bottle of beer to the man that stood in front of her. The man was not hit, the wall behind him was and he could not take this anymore so he walked out of the kitchen saying, “I’ll go to work now, bring some money and food.” He stuttered as he slowly took a jacket that hanged from the chair and walked out as soon as the woman headed upstairs. “My love? My love where are you?” said the woman as she walked up stairs looking for somebody, “Please come out mommy doesn’t feel like playing hide and seek today.” Said the woman as she slowly opened the door to one of the rooms that seemed unhygienic and just messy, “oh there you are” she said as she saw a small five year old child on floor with his knees to his chest as his stomach grumbled from hunger. The child looked up at the woman with tired eyes and said “mommy… can I please have something to eat?” the child seemed to have not eaten for days, there were water bottles around every corner, it seemed like that’s the only thing he was allowed to drink. The woman crouched in front of the child and tightly grabbed on to his wrists looking at him straight in the eyes. “Mommy loves you too much to let you eat a lot and let you become fat and ugly. Do you understand?” she said as she smiled to the hungry child that sat in front of her. “but… just a little bit? I haven’t eaten in three days…” said the child as he tried to pull his wrists away from the woman, “I said no! YOU WONT BECOME FAT AND UGLY I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH MY LOVE” she screamed in the child’s ear as she tightened her grip on the child’s wrists, “you’re hurting me mommy…” said the child as he looked away terrified. 

“Don’t be silly, I would never hurt you, you’re my precious love and you’d never lie to me either.” Said the woman as she smiled at the boy again. She stood up and pulled his wrists, the child was weak, he could barely stand on his own feet but tried to anyway he knew she’d hurt him even more if he didn’t do what she said. “yes, good boy Yeosang, now let’s go I want to give my son some love, children only need lots of love to grow up big and strong” said the woman pulling from the child’s small wrists eventually bruising them. “it hurts..” the child said trying to pull away but this seemed to anger the woman as she turned around yelling, “IM NOT HURTING YOU” then the woman stopped for a brief moment as if she realized something. She gasped and said “could it be… that you don’t want to go downstairs? Are you scared of your dad? Don’t worry he’s not home. We can play in your room instead if that makes my baby happy.” The woman smiled as she sat in front of the child and pulled him down to sit in front of him. 

“Don’t worry I’ll give you lots and lots of love” she said 

The child stayed quiet the whole time trying to figure out a way to get something in his stomach. The woman finally let go of his now bruised wrists, it was like she didn’t even know what she was doing or didn’t even notice that what she was doing was wrong. The child only stared at the floor in silence waiting for her to do something, but she didn’t. She stayed quiet the whole time just staring at her child. 

After a few minutes of staying in silence the mother spoke up, “You must be so tired my pretty child” so she grabbed his wrist again and put him to bed. She then walked out of the room and whispered “goodnight” to the child and locked the door with a key. 

As the night passed the child’s stomach grumbled, he has not come out of his room in the last three days, he was not allowed to and he couldn’t eat either. He ended up doing his necessities in a small toy bucket the mother had brought him once and It has stayed in the same corner for the last three days. He hadn’t eaten so even the need to use the bucket disappeared. The night started getting cold and his mother once said that if he was sweaty he’d be ugly too, so he had nothing to cover himself with from the cold but his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

On the next morning he opened his eyes and saw how the door to his room was opened. “Yeosang my love! Come downstairs, you need a shower.” Yelled the woman from the kitchen. As soon as the boy heard this he quickly stood and held his body against the wall while walking to the outside of his room. He was finally out for the first time in three days. “Yeosang? You were in there the whole ti-” was about to ask his father as he passed by his room but was cut off by the awful stench that came out of it, he seemed to be angered and rushed downstairs to the kitchen as the child tried walking down the stairs. “Oh it’s my love! See how pretty he is husband?” said the woman as she rushed to the child excitedly, “don’t hurt me…” said the child as he fell back on hit bottoms with a terrified expression. “there you go again with that… my love…” said the woman as she got even closer holding on to the child’s wrists once more but this time with much force than last time which caused the child to scream in pain she seemed to have dislocated his wrists, “IM NOT HURTING YOU” yelled the woman in the child’s ear and the father rushed to where they were in an instant as he saw his wife yelling into the child’s ear and tightly holding on to his wrists which as this point seemed like she had broken them. The man then pulled her away from the child yelling, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“IM NOT HURTING YOU! IM NOT HURTING YOU!” kept yelling the woman as she was being pulled back by the father into one of the extra rooms downstairs. He then forcefully sat her and tied her to a chair and left her there only to go back to the child who needed his help. “I’m so sorry about your mom, her let me see.” He said as the child trembled in fear with tears on his eyes showing the father his broken wrists. 

“We… don’t have money to take you to the hospital, but I can help you get better.” Said the father as he went back to the extra room to get four pieces of wood and what seemed to be tape and pieces of cloth. He gently grabbed the child’s wrists and aligned them in place as the child screamed and cried in pain, “just hold on a bit” said the father as he placed two of the pieces of wood on both sides of his small wrists to keep it aligned and straight, he then did the same to his other wrists as if they were homemade casts. The boy cried in pain for the next hour as the father tried to calm him down by giving him the food he so much needed in the past few days . 

The father then had to take care of Yeosang who now had two broken wrists and couldn’t exactly do anything on his own since he was in need of his hands. He also had to take care of his screaming hallucinated wife in the extra room. He couldn’t bring himself to just put tape around her mouth so she’d just shut up so he let her be. 

As time went by the father seemed to be losing his patience the child was nowhere near getting completely healed and it’s only been about a month since then plus his wife kept yelling nonsense. 

One day the neighbor next door decided it was enough and that the screaming had gone for too long, plus the child she’d always heard cry was now silent. This worried her and thought something might’ve happened to the child. So she decided to pay a little visit to her neighbors, the front door happened to be opened and heard the voice of a man scream from the top floor, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE YEOSANG LET ME BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU AGAIN! I NEED TO RELIEVE SOME FUCKING STRESS!” the old lady decided to immediately call for the cops and an ambulance just in case the child was hurt. “YOUR MOTHER IS A FUCKING SLUT AND I DON’T FEEL LIKE FUCKING HER IN THE STATE SHE’S IN.” the man yelled but the old lady seemed frozen in place she would not dare to go upstairs and face a man on way better condition than her all on her own. “IVE NEVER TRIED A KID BEFORE MUCH LESS A GUY BUT THAT JUST MEANS YOU’RE TIGHT AS FUCK RIGHT?!”yelled the man around the house as he kept banging on the child’s door. 

On the other side, the child was scared, and hid in his small closet trying not to move his arms too much. He knew what every single one of those words meant and it terrified him. Being a child this made him scared enough for him to urine on the same spot he was crouched on. “LET ME IN YEOSANG!” yelled the man once again but was suddenly pulled back by the strong arms of another man. “You sir are under arrest for rape attempt and kidnapping.” Said a cop that seemed to have busted in the house along with three other cops, “kidnapping? If you mean that bitch in that extra room that’s my crazy wife, she’s been there for the past month! She was hurting my son!” said the father as he tried to look like the victim. “That woman is crazy! Go ask her about her son and you’ll know!” 

“You were about to rape your child you god damn pedophile!” said the cop as he smacked the back of his head making him unconscious as the father blacked out. 

After the cops took out the woman, the father and the child into custody the older woman decided to stop by the officer’s office and asked for the child to stay at her home at least until he was eighteen. This brought a little of conflict she went through an interview and all sorts of checkups to know about her mental health, physical health, her status and see if her home was appropriate for a child who had just lost both parents and needed medical treatment. 

In the end the child was handed over to the old lady and she took care of him. She taught him lots of things and he even went to school for the first time, he’d eat like a regular boy and play outside with other kids. 

But something inside the old lady changed in the past two years they had been together. The old lady started getting meaner, as if she didn’t care for the child who was seven years old now. He had to learn things on his own but every little mistake he did would get a face of annoyance on the old lady. Eventually the old lady started beating him for doing the smallest mistakes and she’d call him worthless and useless. 

It was true that for the child to learn he’d have to work hard since he never did get any type of education back at his original household and he didn’t know any of the basics but school taught him what he needed to communicate and the old lady taught him what he needed as a grown up. As the old lady kept teaching him, things would get more and more complicated for the child which caused him to misunderstands or not understand at all. The old woman would yell at him and lose patience; eventually beating him for his mistakes. 

After two years of beatings, after four years of staying with the old lady; at the age of nine Yeosang decided to leave the house. The old lady had taught him some things about the grownup life and school taught him the basics of math and language. He left one night sneaking out of the house with only an extra sweater. 

Then he ran off to the city, somewhere he had never been to but was about to be a part of.


End file.
